Sir Naruto and the Holy Ramen Bowl
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: Monty Pithon and the Holy Grail ParodyFlippin' Sweet! You know you love killer rabbits...and holy ramen bowls...and Kiba flinging dogs from castles..Stupid, but you KNOW you want to read and review, because you're a nice person like that .


Sir Naruto and the Holy Ramen Bowl

Monty Python Spoof:

In the distance, Sir Naruto of the Ramen, not having a horse, banged the coconut halves as he ran across the hills. Sir Rock of the Lee followed, but at twice Sir Naruto of the Ramen's speed.

"Here we are!...BELEIVE IT!" Sir Naruot of the Ramen proclaimed once they reached a castle.

"...Where may this youthful place be?" Sir Rock of the Lee asked.

"A place where we can recruit knights for teh octaginal table at Konolot!" (camelot---konoha----sweatdrop)

"Hey!" Sir Naruto of the Ramen shouted

cricket

"HEY!"

cricket

"HEHHEEEEEEEEYYYYY!!!"

"Will you stop that infernal racket?" a person (aka KIBA) appeared fromt eh top of the castle.

"We need to talk to the leige of this castle!"

"..."

"OF YOUTH!" Sir Rock of the Lee added.

"..."

"Will you bring him here?"

"...no."

"...Will you bring someone?"

"...no."

"...WHY NOT?"

"Because you are two knights who are tyring to look as though you have a bunch of horses when in fact you're banging a bunch of coconuts."

"...SO?"

"...where did you get coconuts? We're in England!"

"...Perhaps a sparrow brought it."

"A sparrow?" Kiba laughed. "A 5 ounce sparrow-carrying a 1 pound coconut?!"

"No matter," Sir Rock of the Lee said. "We need to recruit knights for the octaginal table of Konolot!"

"The---Konolot? You mean like---- King Tsunade's Knights of the Octaginal Table?" Sir Kiba blinked.

(Megumi: KING TSUNADE?!

Tsunade: I take offence to that

Artemis: HA! TOO TIRED AND LAZY!!!!!!)

"YES!"

"...I'm still not letting you in."

"WHAT?!" Naruto cried as the doors closed.

"Leave or I shall have to launch dogs on you!" Kiba threatened

(Artemis: In the movie it was cows, but since Kiba's all---Inu- ish, yah...)

"NO WAY!!!...DATTEBAYO!!!"

A giant dog was hurled from teh castle (aka Akamaru), landing a foot away from Sir Rock of the Lee and Sir Naruto of the Ramen. Running into the distant horizon, the two forgot about recruiting knights...or ninjas...or whatever.

"BRING OUT YOUR DEAD," Sasuke the Peasant glared as he pushed a cart of dead people. "BRING OUT YOUR DEAD,""BRING OUT YOUR DEAD,""BRING OUT YOUR DEAD,""BRING OUT YOUR DEAD,""BRING OUT YOUR DEAD,""BRING OUT YOUR DEAD,""BRING OUT YOUR DEAD,""BRING OUT YOUR DEAD,""BRING OUT YOUR DEAD,"

Ino the Peasantess came, dragging Shikamaru the Peasant and Chouji the Village Idiot to Sasuke the Peasant. "How much can I pay you to take these two?"

"I'm not dead yet!" Chouji glared.

Ino kicked him. "It wont be long,"

"Waht a drag-" Shika muttered.

"If-he's not dead," Sasuke begna, "I can't take him..."

"Oh, it wont take long. Just a couple laps-"

"I'm not dead yet!" Chouji glared.

"...Seriously, they have to be dead."

"Oh, please! Sasuke KUuuUUuUuN "

"No matter how much of a drag we are, we're still alive, Ino," Shika glared. But Sasuke hit him and chouji over the head, throwing them on the cart, resuming his "BRING OUT YOUR DEAD," cry.

In the quest for knights for the octagonal table, Sir Naruto of the ramen and Sir Rock of the Lee found Sir Shinolot (lancelot…shino-ised). The threesome stumbled into the magical woods, where Sir Shinolot's minstrels would not shut up (Megumi the Minstrel: Sir Shino! Sir Shino! He's afraid where'er he may go! Shinolot: SHUT UP BAKA).

Anyways, they ran into a black cloaked person (aka Itachi), who glared a death glare. "How dare you come here!"

"Gomen!" Sir Rock of the Lee apologized.

"We are-the Knights of Ni!" (aka the Akatsuki) Itachi the Black Cloakéd person claimed proudly.

"Ni! Ni! ….UN!" Deidara the Knight shouted in the background. Kisame the Knight held up a giant fish.

"…Ni?" Sir Naruot of the Ramen asked.

"NININININININI!" Deidara continued.

"SHUTT UP!" Itachi the Black Cloakéd person snapped.

(well, there's more, but I don't really care.)

Sir Rock of the Lee ran in fear, WITH YOUTH, and Megumi the Minstrel followed. "The Days of olde…something something something…We shall not face the Kngihts of Ni!" O.O

The alleged knight Neji was aimlessly wandering through the Forest of Death, Impeding Doom, and Mutant Squirrels when he saw a knight in black armour in the distance.

"I challenge ye!" a feminine voice came from teh armour.

"...Tenten?!" Neji ruined the moment.

"... DARN IT!"

"...why are you in armour?"

"Becuase I will defeat you once and for all!"

"O.O Tenten--"

"I will! I'm not weak!"

"...Tenten..."

"I WONT! HAVE AT THEE!" She grabbed her javelin, aiming towards teh knihgt of the Hyuugas.

With a simple motion, Knight Neji blocked Knight...ess Tenten's attack. She fell to the ground, her arm broken.

"Had enough?"

"It is but a wee flesh wound!"

"...are you kidding me?your arms off!''

"no it is'nt'' knightess tenten glared.

"well whats that then?'

glares down at arm on the ground'I've had worse'

'You liar!'

"Come on you pansy!"

Again, Neji effortlessly blocked tentne's attack. This time, her other arm was broken. Neji began to walk awya.

"YOU COWARD!" Tenten screamed.

"..."

"You dare run from such a battle?

"You can't...fight."

Tenten rolled on the ground towards the Hyuuga, about to kick him. But again, he stopped her.

"You...seriously can't fight."

"IT IS BUT A FLESH WOUND!" she shouted, but he still walked away. "COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!!!!"

(.. poor tenten)

In search of the Holy Grail (A.K.A. the Holy Ramen Bowl), the growing party of knights traveled-still banging coconuts-until they ran into a wizard (aka Kakashi).

"The killer Rabbit guards the holy ramen bowl," he said, disinterested.

"Killer rabbit?" Sir Shinolot (.. -- trying to make Shino- Lancelot. Not working. Too lazy to care.) asked as though The Great Magician Kakashi were joking.

"Yes." Kakashi glared. "KILLER RABBIT. OVER YONDER " he pointed to a bridge.

At the bridge, an old man (aka GAI SENSEI!) awaited them. "You must answer my three questions rightly if you wish to pass.. " he said with a YOSH!

"What is your name?" he asked Sir Rock of the Lee, the first of them.

"Sir Rock of the Lee"

"What is your life aspiration?"

"TO be youthful!"

"What is your favourite colour?"

"GREEN!!!!!"

"You may pass," GaiSensei said, letting Sir Rock of the Lee pass over the lava.

Sir Naruto of the Ramen, more confident now, walked up to gai.

"What is your name?"

"Sir Naruto of the Ramen"

"What is your life aspiration?"

"To find the Holy Ramen Bowl!"

"What is the outcome of the Franco Prussian War?"

"?!?!??!!" Sir Naruto of the Ramen scratched his head. "WHAT THE-" and with that, he was launched into the lava.

Now, Shinolot was pushed to the front.

"What is your name?"

"Shinolot," he glared. "No matter how stupid it sounds,"

"What is your life aspiration?"

"To find the Holy Ramen Bowl."

"What is your favourite colour?"

"White. No--blue. Uh-- "and he too was launched into the lava.

There, at the Cave with No Name , in the Middle fo Nowhere, They noticed a rabbit.

"Oh! RABBIT!" Lady Sakura squealed.

"Its the Killer Rabbit, remember?" a magically alive again Shinolot glared.

"Its just a rabbit..." Knight Neji (of the Meanness) scoffed, walkign over to teh rabbit. In a moments time, he was torn to pieces.

Lady Sakura screamed. Then, a magical pope/hermit (aka. Jiraya) appeared with a shiney golden box.

"NICE SHINY GOLDEN BOX, PERVY SAGE!" Sir Naruto of the Ramen exclaimed.

"I told you not to call me that, baka!" Jiraya pulled out a magical holy bomb of gold. "Use this,"

Knightess Tenten blinked. "A-bomb?"

Jiraya frowned. "it's a holy bomb!"

O.O

"There's a difference!"

O.O 

"Just use it to kill the rabbit,"

So, Knightess Tenten threw it in the general direction fo the killer rabbit, and it blew up with fluorescent purple blood (like the people on Roruni Kenshin!!! . ) 8O

"HA!" Sir Naruto of the Ramen shouted, running down to the remains of the rabbit. Nearby, he saw something even MORE SHINY (aka the Holy Ramen Bowl) and picked it up. "YES! NOW MY RAMEN WILL BE PERFECT!"

O.O Shinolot stared blankly, rather disappointed. "Did I dedicate my life to find a gold plated ramen bowl?"

"I wonder where Sasuke is-" Lady Sakura mused.

"WOAH! They have bombs!" Knightess Tenten thought.

"Back to research…" Jiraya walked away.

"HAHAH! RAMEN!!!!" Sir Naruot of the ramen laughed. That's when the Lady of the Lake (aka Hinata) came up magically from no where (lee: the power of Youth!!!!) and everyone began singing about Finland and fish slapping O.O (artemis: I am drained. This is done. NOW.)

END


End file.
